25th December
Events Emmerdale history *1997 - Marlon Dingle is disowned by his family after his plan to rip off Eric Pollard went awry and resulted in him and his cousin Sam being beaten up. The missing James Tate is found, resulting in Jan Glover's arrest. *1998 - Vic Windsor is killed in an armed robbery committed by Billy Hopwood. Lisa Dingle unexpectedly gives to a baby girl, Belle. *2000 - Vicar Ashley Thomas and Woolpack barmaid Bernice Blackstock marry. *2001 - Bernice Thomas gives birth to a baby girl, Gabby. *2002 - Whilst driving to the airport with boyfriend Ray Mullan, Louise Appleton realises he is her stalker. She grabs the wheel to try stop the car, but they end up crashing. Louise is uninjured but Ray is left unconscious. *2005 - A search party for Belle Dingle and Daz Eden begins after they become trapped in a mineshaft. They are soon found by a man walking his dog and are both rescued from the mineshaft before it is filled up with water. *2006 - One of Emmerdale's greatest storylines begins when Tom King is murdered on his wedding day to Rosemary Sinclair. *2007 - Rosemary King commits suicide off-screen by shooting herself. *2008 - Victoria Sugden falls through ice and discovers the body of Shane Doyle underneath. *2009 - Charity Dingle asks Cain Dingle to marry her. He accepts. *2010 - Chas Dingle jilts Carl King at the altar after finding out about his affair with Eve Jenson, punching him and then revealing that she's not actually pregnant. *2011 - Amy Wyatt gives her son Kyle up for adoption. *2012 - After killing Alex Moss the previous day, Cameron Murray buries his body in the woods. Edna Birch's house is burgled. *2013 - David Metcalfe and Alicia Harding re-marry. Alicia's sister Leyla returns unexpectedly. Sam Dingle proposes to Rachel Breckle. Declan Macey sets Home Farm on fire by dropping a lighter on a Christmas tree. *2014 - Andy Sugden remarries Katie Addyman, despite Bernice Blackstock's drunken behaviour and Andy's brother Robert having 'village bike' etched into one of the rings. Jai Sharma proposes to Megan Macey. *2015 - Belle Dingle announces that her father Zak Dingle's affair with Joanie Wright leaving his wife Lisa devastated. Having been consumed for months by grief since his wife Val Pollard's death, Eric Pollard reconciles with his son David and most of the villagers. *2016 - Joanie Dingle dumps her husband Zak after discovering he didn't want to move away with her. Later, Zak begs his ex-wife Lisa to take him back, but she refuses. *2017 - While in hospital, Robert Sugden has a "Groundhog Day meets A Christmas Carol" type nightmare. Robert is frequently visited in each nightmare by the ghost of Val Pollard. In the flashback, the driver who runs over Robert is revealed to be Lawrence White who, with daughter Chrissie, was taking his other daughter Rebecca to the village. *2018 - Marlon Dingle and Jessie Grant unofficially marry in a ceremony held in a barn. Marlon's cousin Aaron Dingle notices Jessie's son Billy Fletcher is one of the men who terrorised him in prison. *2019 - A baby boy is left on the doorstep of Farrers Barn, revealed to be Maya Stepney's son but his paternity is uncertain. Graham Foster finds out that Jamie Tate is Millie's father and goes up to Home Farm, revealing that he and Jamie's wife Andrea Tate slept together in the past. Marlon Dingle finds out Rhona Goskirk and Graham's plans to move to France and take Leo with them. Real world *1997 - Emmerdale shows its first ever Christmas Day episode. Episodes Episodes were broadcast on on the following years: *1970s - None. *1980s - None. *1990s - 1997, 1998, 1999 *2000s - 2000 (I) (II), 2001, 2002, 2003, 2004, 2005, 2006, 2007, 2008, 2009 *2010s - 2010, 2011, 2012 (I) (II), 2013, 2014, 2015, 2016, 2017, 2018, 2019 24th December Dates December 26th December December 25